In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,565 there is described an enclosure for a conventional commercial telephone which is adapted to be mounted in the top surface of a table or desk to conceal the base of the telephone without interfering with the normal use of the instrument and without requiring any adjustment, modification, or disassembly of the telephone. The present invention is directed to a modified mounting and enclosure for a telephone of the type having a base or cradle on which rests a handset, the handset including the dial positioned between the earphone and the voice pickup located at either end. Such phones are referred to by various manufacturers as "Trimline" or "Slimline" telephones.